The Destruction of Neptunia's Grotto
Neptunia, Marie, Nala, and Angel walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Neptunia was covered her eyes for a surprise. "Sweethearts, why can you tell me what's this all about?" Neptunia asked, curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Nala said, happily, After they went into the cottage, Marie closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Neptunia uncovered her eyes as she gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Stegmutt. "Oh, hotcakes! You're the best!" Neptunia exclaimed happily and gave them a hug. Then she went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Neptunia then said "Why, Stegmutt, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Neptunia then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed Marlin in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Neptunia exclaimed in shock. Nala, Marie, and Angel hid quickly. Eddie was a few feet behind Marlin. The young squirrel had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Marlin said angrily. Neptunia bit her lip and began to explain, "But, Father, I--" "Is it true you rescue a dinosaur from drowning?" Marlin demanded. "Father, I had to!" Neptunia said. "No! See something's wrong with you like this! Contact between the dinosaur world and the fish world is strictly forbidden! Neptunia, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Marlin shouted. "He would have died!" Neptunia said. "One lees dinosaur to worry about!" Marlin cried. "You don't even know him!" Neptunia snapped angrily. "Know him? I have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless Monsters, Criminals, Robberies! In cable of feeling!" Marlin shouted That did it for Neptunia who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!!!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had just said, Neptunia gasped and covered her mouth. Eddie and the girls gasped as well. Marlin looked stunned. "No!" He gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your centimes compactly?! He's a dinosaur! You're a fish!" "I don't care!" Neptunia said, angrily. "So help me, Neptunia, I am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" Marlin said. Marlin's keybalde glowed. Eddie, Nala, Marie, and Angel gasped and ran for cover. Despite Neptunia's pleas, Marlin destroyed every artifact with his scepter. He then set his sights on the statue. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!!!" Neptunia shouted. But it was too late. The staute was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Neptunia looked down and began to sob into her face. Marlin's anger had turned into guilt because he had put sadness on his own daughter and sadly walked out of her cottage. Eddie walked over to Neptunia and said, "Look, Neptunia, I..." "Just go away." Neptunia said, sobbingly. Eddie, Nala, Marie, and Angel sadly walked away and gave her some alone time by herself while the Fish Princess was weeping. Suddenly, Flarg, Barada, Nikto, and Talaya got inside the cottage and saw Neptunia crying in her sadness. "Poor, poor fish princess." Flarg said. He, Barada, Nikto, and Talaya went over to Neptunia. Neptunia was crying. Flarg began to cry. Barada began to cry. Nikto began to cry. Talaya began to cry. Neptunia, Flarg, Barada, Nikto, and Talaya were crying in the cottage Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction